vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Aika Tsube
Summary A 15-year old freshman of Yōgetsu Private Academy and childhood friend of Sōji. She sees Sōji like a little brother and is rather over protective of him. Aika has complex with her body, especially with her flat chest. She has a violent attitude toward Twoerle who often teases her about her chest. In battle, Aika has an outstanding ability of fighting as she was raised by her grandfather with martial arts. She is known as Tail Blue when she transforms, and her weapon is Spear of Water, Wave Lance (水の槍ウェイブランス Mizu no Yari Weibu Ransu?). In Vol 8, she gains Eternal Chain. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-C Name: Aika Tsube, Tail Blue (nickname) Origin: Ore, Twintail ni Narimasu Gender: Female Age: 15 Classification: Human, Twintail Warrior Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Master Lancer, Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Water Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Materialization , Gravity Manipulation, Flight, Energy Projection, Transformation, Aura, Paralysis Inducement (Via aura pillar), Fusionism, Damage absorption, Statistics Amplification (via Eternal chain), Explosion Manipulation, with the attributes Weather Manipulation, can create tornadoes,Ribbon manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Illusion Creation, Thread Manipulation, Duplication Attack Potency: Building level (Comparable to Soji Mitsuka) Speed: Subsonic, possibly Supersonic (Comparable to Soji Mitsuka) Lifting Strength: Superhuman Striking Strength: Building Class Durability: Building level Stamina: High Range: Hundreds of meters Standard Equipment: *'Tail Gear:' A device in the form of a red bracelet which, through the use force of the Twintail "attribute power" (transformed into spiritual energy), allows a person to be reincarnated as Twintail Warriors. This gives strong armor, powerful weapons, and improves physical performance. *'Photon Absorber:' A device that absorbs damage. However, the limit of the incoming damage is limited. *'Eremera Orb:' A crystal containing the force of attraction to anything. Can be obtained by defeating an enemy who uses the power of this attraction. Intelligence: Average Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: Attraction: The power that exists in the human heart and allows to love something. Using it, one can achieve different effects ranging from simply increasing physical characteristics to manipulation of water, fire, and even gravity. *'Twintail attraction:' The power of attraction to a tails hairstyle. Without this force Tail gear will not work. *'Flight:' If it's necessary a Twintail Warrior can pretty quickly fly. *'Aura Pillar:' A Twintail warrior sends his or her energy into the sky, which then drops down on the enemy, depriving them of the ability to move. However, a powerful enemy can escape from a burst of aura if their aura exceeds the aura of the warrior. *'Wave Lance:' Creates a spear which grants the wielder the ability to manipulate water, create water from nothing, and surround the enemy with a water vortex which can constrain their movements. **'Break Release:' Creates a powerful vortex of water several dozen meters in height. **'Execute Wave:' Throws a spear, which moves much faster than usual, and creates around itself a pretty powerful water vortex. In case of contact, it may cause severe an explosion or just pierce through the enemy. *'Bloomers attraction:' The power of attraction to bloomers. It allows one to control gravity. **'Reduction of gravity:' Makes the selected object lighter. **'Increased gravity:' Makes the selected object heavier, so even initially light objects become incredibly weighty and can crush the enemy if falls. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Spear Users Category:Female Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Heroes Category:Tsundere Characters Category:Water Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Energy Users Category:Humans Category:Teenagers Category:Warriors Category:Ore, Twintail ni Narimasu Category:Weapon Masters Category:Flight Users Category:Magic Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Aura Users Category:Matter Users Category:Fantasy Characters Category:Schoolgirls Category:Tier 8